1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trash containers and more specifically relates to a trash bag with an elastic ribbing around the top of the bag to securely hold the bag in firm assembly with the top of the trash container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A commonplace occurrence when you place trash in a garbage can that is lined with a trash bag is that the bag will oftentimes slip and slide down into the bottom of the trash container. Subsequent users compound the inconvenience of the situation by throwing garbage on top of the trash bag which necessitates having to pull the trash bag out from underneath the garbage.
With the alarm of AIDS and other diseases, extra care should be taken to prevent the spread of germs. This is particularly true in locations such as hospitals and in restaurants wherein the problems of trash disposal are considered particularly serious problems.
One prior art solution is to provide a U-shaped channel shaped in a circle over which the top of the trash bag is disposed whereupon an elastic band is looped over the edges of the bag and seated within the channel. Such device is customarily used on a trash cart and cannot be employed in combination with any trash container such as garbage can or a plastic covered barrel.